


Two of a kind

by liliaeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Apocalypse Prevented, Gen, cameto apperances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets to meet another Spider-Man. Miles and him fight monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Angeline_Silver for being awesome enough to be willing to beta this for me.

Peter wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up here, hanging down at a table, plate of hot steaming shoarma set in front of him, sharing it with people he’d up to now only seen on television or on the front covers at the magazine stand. Even if the person who was the reason they were able to celebrate in the first place, was long gone.

And to think this day had started out so boring. At least it had when he'd been swinging down Brooklyn, doing a quick patrol before heading home. That's when he first saw him. Peter didn’t think he’d lost his mind. At least, he was pretty sure that he hadn’t. But if he hadn’t, then who was the kid crawling over the edge of the building, in a costume somewhat resembling his own? 

The kid, at least he was sure it was a kid, given that the guy was smaller than he was, seemed to share most of his powers. Peter figured that maybe someone else got bitten by the spider. That had to be it right? Peter stared down at him from his perch on the roof. He was sure he didn't lose sight of him for a single moment. Except, the kid just disappeared in between one blink and another. 

Peter looked around, waiting for a sign from his spidersense. Where? He barely managed to avoid a kick in the back.

He turned around, only to notice the kid disappearing again. Invisibility? But how? He almost had a seizure as a shock coursed through his system. 

“Wh-What?” He fell down on the roof, staring up for a sign of his attacker. His slight was still hazy as the kid loomed over him.

“Who are you, and why are you pretending to be Spider-Man?” the kid asked, he looked so small, even smaller now than he had before.

Peter was a bit too freaked out to respond.

“Are you another clone?” The kid asked, more curious than anything else, and Peter practically rolled his eyes. He was about to start asking the kid the same question, when the sky darkened above them. Both of them turned their eyes up to the sky simultaneously, and at the multilegged monsters that seemed to appear out of the darkness. Two, four, no six appendages, all of them dangerous

“You’re not part of that, are you?” the kid asked him. There was a sense of innocence about the boy that kept Peter from even thinking of asking him the same question.

Five minutes later, Peter and the kid were fighting the monsters back to back Ten minutes later their bodies ached from fighting, yet Peter still managed to crack some jokes while Miles attempted to talk to the things, aliens, creatures... Whatever they were, they weren't in the mood to answer. Half an hour later, both of them looked at one another over a pile of cracked armor and high-fived. Five hours later they were both hanging out at a McDonald's that was filled to bursting, with people avoiding the fall out and rubble outside on the street.

People weren’t even staring at them. That’s how bad things had gotten. They weren't even the only people in spandex having a quick lunch before heading back into the fray. Peter was replacing his web cartridges and handed a few to Miles who didn’t have a home to go back to, to get a hold of some spares. The big risk of dimensional travel.

The monsters didn't seem to care, they just kept on coming. 

“Some kind of dimensional fissure.”, Doctor Banner had said on the television a few hours ago. Peter didn’t really care about that one. Well, aside of the part where Miles told him about his world and how freaky it had been that so much of New York was still fine. Seems like his New York had been flooded by some supervillain called Magneto only a few years ago. It made Peter throw a quick look at Hudson River and thank God that they'd escaped that much at least. The Chitauri had caused a lot of damage, but they'd kept things dry for the most part.

Peter could feel his head hurt just thinking about the differences between his world and Miles'. So instead he threw a fry at the brat. Miles grinned back and they’d probably have started a food fight if the news hadn’t jumped into a new load of alerts. 

An attack on the Metro over in Brooklyn. A fire in Hell’s kitchen where Daredevil was barely holding the monsters at bay and the East end had to deal with the Hulk wiping out a block while fighting a buttload of monsters. The news mentioned something about Captain America leading the evacuations, but Peter still couldn't help but worry about the people who's homes were being destroyed.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to get tired of saying monsters. He figured he'd lose his mind otherwise. The things looked just so damn freaky, with hundreds of eyes and claws at every appendage.

Peter tried to pay when they left, but nobody let him. What’s the use? It was probably the end of the world. 

He held the door for the kid to follow him out. Both of them raised their arms and swung up the first roof they could find, up a water tower, down the street, getting some height to get a better view of where they'd be useful.  
“Back into the fray?” he offered as he spotted the next bunch of targets.

“Why not?.” Miles jumped down. It’s not like there was much else they could do. Doctor Richards had said that they didn’t have time to find one dimensional fissure in the load they were dealing with. At least not until things settled down anyway. So Peter just took it on himself to keep an eye on Spidey Junior. 

More monsters, blue and red ones this time, more fighting, a visit to the ER, cracked ribs hurt, and yet more monsters later, Peter was making a call to his aunt, while Miles was pacing the roof. Ranting on about how he was going to be so grounded if he didn’t get back home soon. The kid’s shirt was shredded on the side where one of the monsters had slashed him when he’d saved Peter from getting his head torn off. The red stood off sharply against the kid's dark skin, and Peter stopped him in his tracks to check out the wound. Forcing the kid to sit down as he used some of his webbing to keep the dirt out of it.

Miles told Peter about his mom, his dad, how he’d told his girlfriend about being Spider-Man and his buddies in this superhero team he was a part of. He said they called themselves the New Ultimates. Miles said he hoped they’d get him back, even if the big brains in this part of the universe didn’t have a clue. Peter had asked about the old Ultimates and Miles had gone quiet before going in a rant about all the crap that had happened to their world. Somehow fighting a bunch of insectoid monsters from other dimensions seemed almost easier after that. So that’s what they did, right after they shared a pack of chips. So hard to keep your mask clean with the cheesy goodness, but oh so worth it. Peter threw Miles a wipe, and the kid smiled a second later before throwing their trash in a bin.

Then both of them swung off the building.Peter couldn't see Miles face behind the mask, but somehow he was sure that the kid was grinning as widely as he was.

They managed to destroy one of the Bugles “Spider-Man threat or menace” boards by crashing one of the monsters through it, which felt better than it ought to. Miles just stood beside him and told him to duck, taking out the next monster before it could get to them. It made a nice pink pulp as they threw it down the building. Then the two of them raced up to Stark’s tower after getting a call on Peter's phone. Peter wasn't even going to ask how Stark had gotten a hold of his phone number. 

Turns out that even genius role models like Reed Richards could be wrong. Miles didn’t seem as surprised by that as he ought to be. He didn’t explain that one.

Thor had welcomed them while a cowed Richards stood by the side listening to Doctor Foster- who was explaining some kind of inter-dimensional wormhole theory that was so complicated that even Peter only understood every other word she was saying.

One thing was clear though, getting Miles back home wasn’t a side issue, it was the main problem in the first place. Or so Thor had told them, when Banner and Stark finally informed them of the boy’s presence. it was something about how his molecular structure worked on a different level, affecting everything around him and breaking the cohesion of this dimension's walls. Or something like that.

Seems like the fissure would have kept on growing wider and wider, until the first fissure got healed, in other words, until the first extra dimensional crack got resolved by sending back what had come through in the first place. 

Peter was almost sad to see the kid go. 

Ten hours after Miles first came through, Peter waved him off.

Miles smiled back, “Nice to meet you Peter. Sorry for the mess.”

Peter stared at the machine with longing, wondering how Jamison was going to blame this one on him this time. 

He wondered if his world had a Miles Morales as well. If it did, he’d love to meet him.


End file.
